1. Field
This application relates generally to computer graphics, and more specifically to computer systems and processes for rendering fractures in objects.
2. Related Art
To show fracture effects in animated films, for example, to show a teacup breaking into multiple fragments, animators generally define the fragments prior to showing the breaking of the object. This may be done by taking a representation of the original object and dividing the representation into the multiple fragments. The fragments may then be assembled to reconstruct the object, creating the appearance that the reconstructed object is in an unfractured state. This reconstructed object may then be used to represent the object in its unfractured state throughout the animated film. Since the reconstructed object comprises multiple fragments, the multiple fragments may simply be separated from each other to animate fracturing of the object.
While methods have been developed to generate fracture effects as described above, conventional methods often produce gaps between edges of adjacent fragments, leaving visible fracture lines in the reconstructed object. To overcome this problem, animators generally hide the fracture lines using motion blurring or show the object at a particular angle such that the fracture lines are not visible. Alternatively, animators may manually fill the fracture lines after the image is rendered. While these techniques prevent the viewer from seeing the fracture lines, these methods are time consuming and may prevent animators from using all possible viewing angles in a scene.
Additionally, conventional animation methods produce reconstructed objects having non-uniform surface characteristics between edges of adjacent fragments, creating visible discontinuities between the fragments. To overcome this problem, animators may manually alter the surface characteristics to smooth transitions between surfaces of each fragment. While this may reduce the surface discontinuities, it is an inefficient and time-consuming process.
Thus, a process for seamlessly rendering fractures in objects is desired.